


Leather Bound Destiny

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy struggles with the weight of returning the journal to Flynn in Sao Paulo.





	Leather Bound Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! haha this has sat in my drafts for a loooong time without even one sentence completed. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please excuse any errors. 
> 
> For Kate who has been with me since the beginning of this story. :)

Lucy looks down at the leather bound journal in her hand. She hates everything about it. The smell, the way the pages slide through her fingers, every word she's scrawled inside. Garcia has reminded her several times over the last year the importance of her trip to deliver the book to him, but she doesn't know how to take the trip. She can't see him broken in Sao Paulo and place this curse into his hands.

Her head jerks up when the door creaks. She spies Garcia peaking around the door and waves him over. Lucy sighs and place the journal back on her desk.

"Adding another adventure?" he teases lightly pressing a soft kiss to her head. Garcia sits next to her, but the smile on his face drops when he eyes her. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she fibs, and Lucy doesn't have to see the look his shoots her to know he has never bought that line. "Of course it's not nothing. It's this journal. I don't know what to do with it."

Garcia nods. "Is it finished?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Lucy runs her hand through her hair. "You're the expert here. You tell me."

"You know why I can't," Garcia answers and rubs her arm soothingly. "Only you know what should be in there. When you're ready, we'll make the trip. Or rather you and Rufus will."

"But what if I'm never ready?"

Garcia smiles. "You will be. I know you, Lucy, and one day, you'll know when the journal is complete."

"That's not what I mean," Lucy whispers turning back to stare at the worn leather.

Lucy feels Garcia straighten next to her. "What do you mean?" she says nothing at his question. "Lucy, please, talk to me."

She sighs and turns to him. "By giving you this journal, you're going to do some horrible things to stop Rittenhouse. I start all this. I'm putting you back on this path. How are you okay with that?"

Garcia sits silent for a second before he breaks the air by sucking in a sharp breath. "Lucy, that's not your burden to bear."

"Like hell it isn't," she hisses. "You're my husband, and I'm supposed to give you this journal that leads you to steal the time machine, kill Lincoln," Lucy pauses when she sees him wince. "You spent time in jail where Rittenhouse nearly killed you. All because I give this journal to you."

"Lucy," he tries again. His voice is soft as he gazes on her. "I don't want you to feel that guilt because I made those choices. I didn't have to believe you or listen to what you told me in that bar.”

She scoffs. "You were drunk! I'm sure it didn't take much effort to convince you of anything."

"Perhaps in the moment, but when I woke up in the morning, I believed in the Lucy Preston who handed me this journal. I bought into our story. While I wish I had done some things differently, I won’t regret it.”

Lucy looks at him disbelieving. "But why?"

"Because of you," he whispers.

Lucy’s stunned. "Garcia, that's awfully romantic of you but hardly appropriate. You are destined to do horrible things because of me. I doubt this make shift life is worth all the hell I will put you through."

Garcia stares at her eyes brimming with confusion. "Lucy, why would you say that? Of course it is.”

She snorts. “Right because I bet it was a joy when I refused to believe you for months while you bulldozed through history.”

“It wasn’t,” Garcia admits. “But I had hope for the end of the tunnel. You promised me hope. At first, I thought it was bringing my family back, but it turns out it was you.”

“I’m not worth it,” Lucy answers, and the look he shoots her breaks her heart. “No, I don’t mean it that way. I just wish there was another way.”

"Lucy, please, I'm not proud of everything I've done," he pauses closing his eyes briefly. "I've made terrible decisions trying to take out Rittenhouse, but all of it is a part of who I am, who we are. I'm can't tell you what will change when you travel back to give me this journal, but I know I will make the same choices again to end up here with you."

She looks down heavy from the weight of it all. Garcia's hand squeezes hers, and her eyes lock on his. "I hate this for you."

"I know," he murmurs. "But it'll be worth it when I see you walk off the time machine."

Lucy smiles weakly and reaches over to press a soft kiss into his lips. “How did I get so lucky?”

Garcia smirks. “I believe it’s because you handed me that journal.”

She rolls her eyes as he pulls back chuckling, but as always, his humor has worked.  “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, you picked me!” he reminds her for the hundredth time.

“Don’t make me regret it,” she teases, and he eyes her with that happy little look reserved only for her. “Now, please make dinner. All this writing is making me hungry.”

Garcia nods and stands with one last loving squeeze on her shoulder. “I look forward to reading whatever adventure you’re cataloging.”

Lucy grins at him as he retreats from their bedroom. She turns back to the book in front her putting pen to paper and thinks about what she wants to share with Garcia today. For half a second, she considers telling him how his kind words motivate her when the darkness surrounds her but decides against it. He’s never needed to be told to comfort her. Garcia has always just known.

Perhaps the journal doesn’t actually tell him everything but at least it puts him on a path to her. For this, she can be grateful.


End file.
